


Ride Hard

by daftalchemist



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Dress Up, Light Bondage, M/M, Roleplay, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftalchemist/pseuds/daftalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos discovers that Cecil's love of westerns is useful for more than just quiet evenings snuggling on the couch, much to Cecil's extreme pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Hard

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a joint effort by myself, tumblr user crownkind, and tumblr user nikipaprika, who supplied lovely fanart for this gross old man's love of assless chaps. Because I can't draw, I'm writing the scenario instead, and graciously borrowing niki's Carlos and crown's Cecil for the occasion.
> 
> I hope you nerds love this thing as much as I loved writing it.
> 
> beta thanks to tumblr user f1rstperson

“Wait here,” Carlos had said, and when Cecil had asked what he was waiting for, he had simply grinned over his shoulder and said, “a surprise.”

It was a slow surprise; one that had Cecil sitting in a kitchen chair for some time, tapping his fingers on his knees. He’d tried calling to Carlos once or twice, asking if he was supposed to be waiting still, or if Carlos had forgotten about him. There had been no answer, but that wasn’t a surprise. Carlos didn’t like yelling conversations across the apartment and had stubbornly stopped doing so over a month ago, hoping Cecil would follow suit. He hadn’t.

“Is my surprise ready yet?” he tried again, getting quite bored waiting around. He could only hope the surprise would be worth it, but the longer he waited, the less likely it seemed that it _could_ be because he knew it would take more and more to make up for it. Carlos likely knew it too since he was the smart one in the relationship, which almost made Cecil think maybe this surprise really _would_ be incredible enough to warrant him sitting alone and waiting for twenty minutes or so, but it was hard to imagine how that could be possible.

Until Carlos walked back through the door.

Or rather, until Carlos leaned against the door frame, tipping his ten-gallon hat with one gloved hand while the other rested on hips threatening to burst free from the chaps desperately clinging to them. The ones that wrapped so tightly around his thighs and flared so perfectly over his boots; boots that had obviously come from Cecil’s closet, but he hardly cared. And between those perfectly thick thighs was a eye-searingly hot pink bikini bottom, tied tight at his hips but barely holding on, leaving nothing to the imagination. It was also obviously from Cecil’s closet, but looked so much finer on Carlos as the fabric stretched tight over the bulge of his half-hard dick, already beginning to peek out from the top.

“Howdy,” he drawled, voice full of gravel. He hooked his thumbs on the chaps and swaggered into the kitchen, his boots clicking loudly against the tile floor, and each step set Cecil’s heart racing a little faster.

Cecil tried to speak, to say anything that might show his appreciation for the sight being presented to him, but he couldn’t remember his tongue ever being quite so thick, or it sticking to the roof of his mouth so badly.

“W-wow,” he barely managed to croak out, and the seductive gaze Carlos had been fixing him with broke for just a moment, replaced with nothing short of exuberance.

“Is your surprise to your liking?” he asked, knowing full well the answer as he turned a slow circle, giving Cecil an eyeful of a luscious ass refusing to be contained by a small triangle of fabric, spilling out in all the best ways.

“Oh, gods, _Carlos_ ,” he gasped, reaching out to grasp two firm handfuls of skin, only to have his hands slapped away and a rope that he had been too preoccupied to notice wrapped around himself and the back of the chair.

Carlos tsked softly, shaking his head and walking a slow circle around Cecil, rope held tight in his hands. Cecil’s arms were pinned to his sides, and he struggled desperately to pull them out of his bindings, wanting to touch all of that tantalizing skin on display.

“Carlos, come on,” he laughed nervously, already feeling that familiar ache in his groin. “W-what are you doing?”

Carlos gave the rope a quick tug, pulling Cecil towards himself, and leaned in nice and close.

“If you don’t stop struggling,” he warned through a devilish grin, “I’ll have to hogtie you for real.”

With that he turned, rope held over his shoulder, and pressed his ass close to the growing bulge in Cecil’s pants, grinding softly against it. The motion pulled the pink fabric lower, revealing even more skin, and Cecil groaned in agony, eyes fixed on the display. He dug his heels into the floor and bucked his hips upwards as best he could, trying to get just a bit more friction. Just enough to get his half-hard cock fully erect at least, but preferably for so much more than that.

“Uh uh, partner,” Carlos drawled yet again as he pulled away, threading the rope along the bottom of the chair and securing Cecil’s legs to it. “I said no struggling.”

Cecil whined and strained against his bonds, desperately wanting Carlos to be pressed against him again, not stepping back to survey his work and grinning mischievously.

“I like you like this,” he said, tapping his cheek thoughtfully. “I might have to tie you up more often.”

“ _Anything_ that gets you into those chaps,” Cecil groaned, biting his lip and trying, but failing, to ignore the growing ache in his groin.

Carlos’ grin brightened and he pivoted on one heel, glancing back over his shoulder at Cecil as he gently swayed his hips.

“So you _do_ like them?” he teased, bracing his hands on his thighs and arching his back, putting his ass so perfectly on display, close enough to touch if Cecil’s arms weren’t pinned to his sides. “I thought you might. You have such a thing for westerns, after all.”

Cecil whined pitifully, that ache he’d been experiencing becoming more of a throb as Carlos stepped closer, crawling slowly onto his lap. His own thick cock was easily tenting the hot pink fabric struggling to contain it, and he rubbed it lazily against the bulge in Cecil’s pants.

“You like cowboys, don’t you?” he asked, biting his lip as he grinned. He draped his arms over the back of the chair and ground his hips down a bit more forcefully, pulling the bikini down the length of his cock almost entirely, and all Cecil could do was whimper and nod his head fiercely.

Carlos stood with a laugh, turning smoothly and bending over, giving his hips a gentle shake. The sounds Cecil made were damn near inhuman, alternating between straining to get closer and trying to slump down in the chair in defeat. Neither option worked, of course, forced to sit there writhing in his own skin, staring at the object of his desire and whining pitifully.

“Carlos, _please_ ,” he begged, dropping his head back with a strangled groan as even the sensation of denim brushing against his twitching cock became too much to handle. “Give me _something_. You’re driving me crazy”

“Something like this?” Carlos asked, stepping back just enough to brace his hands on his knees and shake his glorious ass directly against Cecil’s aching cock. A gasp tore from Cecil’s throat immediately, but soon enough he was back to mewling and writhing against the ropes holding him, futilely trying to force his hips upward, and Carlos couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re cruel!” Cecil cried, cheeks red hot from the exertion, and Carlos turned towards him wearing a perfectly dramatic pout.

“Oh, now don’t say that, partner,” he cooed, hooking one foot on the chair just under Cecil’s thigh and leaning in nice and close, close enough to see the wet trail of precum dripping down the the bulge of the bikini. Carlos tipped his hat once more in what Cecil thought was another _very_ successful attempt at looking every bit like a handsome, half-naked cowboy, but instead he took the hat off entirely, revealing what looked to like a bottle of lube nestled quite comfortably in his hair. “I came prepared.”

Cecil laughed his relief, his head falling back just just a moment before he remembered what a divine sight was before him and immediately snapped back to attention. Carlos had taken the bottle off his head and returned the hat to its rightful place, and he grinned devilishly as he grasped one of the bikini’s bows between two gloved fingers, slowly unraveling it with one long pull. Cecil swallowed thickly, watching as he repeated this action with the other bow and then pulled the hot pink fabric free of the chaps, his cock finally hanging heavy and thick. Cecil groaned with desire, wishing he could take it between his lips and wipe that smirk off Carlos’ face, but instead Carlos pulled off a glove and pressed his palm flat against the bulge in Cecil’s jeans, and all thoughts of revenge were wiped from his mind in a white hot flash of pleasure. Somewhere through his own loud moaning he could hear Carlos giggle and feel him unzipping his jeans, but even those sensations were swept away the moment skin was touching his bare cock.

“ _Carlos_!” he gasped, surprised and thankful he hadn’t just come immediately, but Carlos’ hand was gone a moment later, and he whined loudly in frustration. “Stop _teasing_ already!”

Carlos shrugged, popped open the cap of the lube bottle and poured a generous amount onto his bare fingers, letting the bottle clatter to the floor next to his discarded glove. “ _Or_ , I could tease you just a little bit more.”

He placed his gloved hand high on Cecil’s thigh, leaning forward and arching his back in a manner that Cecil _knew_ would spread his ass cheeks, even if he couldn’t quite see it happening. Carlos’ slicked fingers were between them in an instant, and images of him working himself open filled Cecil’s mind as Carlos moaned breathily just inches from his face, cheeks flushed and eyes fluttering shut. Cecil’s breath hitched in his throat and his cock gave a violent twitch, wanting so badly to be wrapped in the heat of Carlos’ body.

“Y-you’re good at this,” he stuttered, his breath coming in short bursts, and Carlos smiled dreamily at him.

“You think so?”

Cecil nodded frantically. “You should do this again sometime.”

Carlos gazed at him with nothing short of undying adoration. “Then I will.”

He pushed himself upright again and Cecil groaned in disappointment, missing the momentary closeness of his boyfriend, though not for long. Carlos was in his lap a moment later, straddling him and lining Cecil’s cock up with his hole, slicking it with his fingers. He lowered himself down around it with practiced ease, no stranger to riding his boyfriend long into the night, and moaned low in his throat at how full he felt.

“ _Perfect_ ,” he sighed, wrapping his arms around Cecil’s neck and leaning forward to kiss him. Cecil deepened it immediately, wishing he could wrap his arms around his gorgeous boyfriend and hold him close, but settled for kissing his breath away instead. Carlos chuckled when he came up for air, nipping gently at Cecil’s lip and rolling his hips just a little.

Cecil gasped, eyes wide and pupil’s blown, his body shuddering at even that small amount of motion. “I’m not going to last long.”

“I figured, partner,” Carlos drawled, threading his gloved hand through Cecil’s wily curls. “No worries. I reckon I won’t be able to handle much riding either today.”

He rolled his hips again, harder this time, setting a quick pace, and Cecil immediately fell into a fit of nearly incoherent praise, the tension that had pooled low in his gut burning so incredibly hot, coiling tighter and tighter. Carlos bounced easily on his lap, ass slapping against Cecil’s thighs, and Cecil wished his arms weren’t bound so he could dig his fingertips into Carlos’ hips, force him down around his cock harder, fuck him deeper. Carlos’ hand in Cecil’s hair tightened and Cecil groaned in response, bucking upwards as hard as he could manage, wringing a strangled sob from Carlos.

“Kind of wish… I hadn’t tied your legs,” he managed to gasp out around a chuckle, his cheeks bright red and growing hotter.

“You’re doing fine,” Cecil reassured him, his breath burning in his chest, cushioning his racing heart from his ribs. “I’m so close. Just a little more.”

Carlos tilted Cecil’s head back and mouthed at his neck, up along his jaw. He nipped at his ear, licked around the shell of it, panting hot breaths against his skin.

“C’mon, partner,” he murmured, mouthing at his jaw. “Come for me.”

“Oh _gods_ , Carlos!” was all Cecil could manage before the tension in his groin snapped and heat pulsed through him in waves, spilling deep inside Carlos as each roll of his hips milked his orgasm out of him. He sobbed through it, strangled and deep, relishing this release he’d been aching for since Carlos first walked in the room, the sounds of Carlos’ pleasured cries ringing in his ears.

Carlos continued to ride him, pace even and quick, until Cecil was shivering from the sweat cooling on his skin and the nerves firing off anxious bursts of light behind his eyes, shocking his brain out of its revery. He could feel the wet mess on his shirt and see the satisfied smile on Carlos’ face, his chest flushed and heaving with each breath.

“You ride well,” Cecil said, smiling and gasping for an even breath.

Carlos chuckled, tipped his hat. “I _am_ a cowboy.”

Cecil nodded, groaning breathily as he felt the mess he’d made inside Carlos begin to drip back out over his thighs. “How are your rope skills?”

“Could use some practice,” Carlos replied, his smile turning mischievous. “Why? Got something in mind?”

“Well… I _could_ go for a quick hogtying.”

 


End file.
